


Cooking Lesson

by fmpsimon



Series: FFXV Week 4 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, FFXV Week 2017, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Prompto's made a mess in the kitchen again.





	Cooking Lesson

              "You're hopeless at this, aren't you?" Ignis said, walking into what looked like a disaster area, but was actually his own kitchen.

            "Not _completely_ hopeless," Prompto replied, juggling eggs in one hand in milk in the other.  His dark apron was already splattered with so much flour that it was practically white.  Flour had also made its way onto his face--his nose, forehead, and chin were all coated in a light dusting.

            "I left you for five minutes with instructions to start on the pancake batter," Ignis said.  "I can already tell that you've made a huge mess."  Prompto glanced around.  It was true that the kitchen was a mess.  But it's not like Ignis could actually _see_ any of it.  He wondered how Ignis could even tell as his eyes traveled over the surfaces coated in flour and covered with dirty dishes.  Ignis tied his own apron on swiftly and stepped in beside the blonde Lucian.  At 21, there was no excuse for Prompto to not know how to cook, something the older man had told him many times before.  "Rule one of cooking: take your time."

            Prompto scratched his cheek, depositing more flour there.  "I thought rule one was 'don't start fires.'"

            "That was last week," Ignis said with a sigh.  "You're trying to do too much at once.  Let me show you."

            Prompto watched the chef work.  He marveled at how precise all of Ignis's movements were: in one swift motion, he cracked each egg, and with his other hand, he splashed milk into the bowl.  Prompto could do nothing but collect the egg shells as he watched in awe as Ignis did all of this without being able to see.  His hands knew exactly where to go, knew exactly what to do, and there was no hesitation whatsoever.  He was a little jealous of his steadiness.  Prompto was anything but steady, physically or otherwise.  Since Noctis had disappeared, he had just been figuring out what to do, trying to find his place in the changing, darkening world.  These weekly lessons provided him a small amount of stability in an otherwise unstable life.

            "Here."  Ignis handed him a fork.  "Stir that up."  Prompto nodded, getting to work.  Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Ignis start the burner and place the frying pan on the stovetop.  "When it's smooth, it's ready.  Get all those lumps of flour out."

            "Yes, sir," Prompto said.  He chewed on his lip as his mind wandered.  "Did you teach Noct this stuff too?"

            "I did," Ignis answered simply.

            Prompto glanced at him, pausing for a moment, then went back to stirring.  "Was he...any good?"

            A small smile spread over Ignis's lips.  "He certainly thought he was," he smirked.  "The prince was always a little overconfident concerning his abilities in the kitchen."  He chuckled softly.  "He couldn't keep it tidy either."  Prompto flushed a little, wiping his nose.  "But...he always managed to pull it off."  Ignis turned down the heat.  "That batter should be ready now."  Prompto carefully poured the batter onto the pan.  As they waited, Ignis said, "Didn't he ever cook for you?"

            "Nah, we mostly just ate junk food when we were together," Prompto admitted without an ounce of shame.  "He always said it was a break from all the healthy food you forced down his throat--his words, not mine!" he added hastily.

            Ignis shook his head.  "He certainly was stubborn."

            "Is," Prompto said, halting his movements.

            Ignis stopped and turned his head slightly towards Prompto.  "Is," he repeated, bowing his head slightly.

            Prompto sniffled a little and wiped his nose on the back of his hand, trying to pass it off as an itch.  He had used the allergies excuse a lot, knowing full well that neither Ignis or Gladio ever bought it.  But they were kind enough not to call him on it.  "He's coming back."

            "I know."  Ignis clenched his fists at his side, his head down.  "The question is when."

            There was silence between the two of them for a while as the batter sizzled on the pan.  Prompto watched little bubbles form in the pancakes as they cooked and puffed up.  "How can you tell when they're ready to turn?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

            "There should be air bubbles all over the top," Ignis said stiffly.  He paused.  "Are there?"

            Prompto nodded.  "Uh-huh."  He wasn't really paying attention.  He was distracted by the thought of Noctis.  It had been over a year since he'd seen him--since he'd disappeared into the crystal.

            "Flip them now," Ignis said sharply, his voice driving through Prompto's musings.  Prompto, panicked, stuck the spatula underneath the pancake and flipped it up with such force that it actually went up into the air.  There was a splatting noise as it hit the floor behind them and Prompto cringed.  Ignis hung his head and a sigh escaped his lips.  "That was the pancake, wasn't it?"

            "Yeah," Prompto said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.  Ignis must have been angry; he wasn't saying anything, just staring at the empty pan.  "I'll clean it up," Prompto said, hastily grabbing a towel and dropping to the floor.  Once that was done, he stepped beside Ignis again.  He looked up at him hesitantly and his voice betrayed him when he choked out, "What's next?"

            Ignis put his hand on Prompto's shoulder suddenly, squeezing a little.  Was he upset?  Was he trying to be comforting?  "I apologize."  Prompto blinked and opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.  "I know how hard Noct's absence is on you.  It's difficult for me as well, but I've had other...challenges to face," he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  "When Noctis _does_ return, you can impress him by making a feast.  How does that sound?"  Ignis smiled, turning his head slightly.

            "That sounds...good.  Really good, Iggy."  Prompto nodded, biting his lip.  He felt like crying again.

            "All right, then," Ignis said, his spirits up again.  "Let's try this again.  You know what to do?"

            "Of course!" Prompto said cheerfully.  "Pour the batter in and wait for the bubbles."  He smirked.  "I'll try to keep the pancake in the pan this time, though."

            "That's all I ask."  Ignis gave his shoulder a final squeeze, and then let his arm rest at his side.


End file.
